


Too Late to Turn Back

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Hermitcraft Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Mentions of Murder, Organized Crime, Tumblr Prompt, mafia, nothing explicit though, other hermits are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Anon asked: '"I’m not a good person. That doesn’t mean I don’t believe good people exist." with Grian andddddd Iskall'
Relationships: Grian & Iskall
Series: Hermitcraft Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Too Late to Turn Back

It was quite late when Iskall came down the stairs into the main community area. Things had long calmed down from the usual evening rush, most of the others had gone to bed already, and there were only a select few people hanging around the large room. He spotted Tango in a corner, bent over plans and muttering to himself. Cub and Scar were discussing something at the other end of the room, and Etho waved at him from his spot by the main door, knife and carving project in his hands.

Iskall waved back, but he didn’t go over like he usually would, because sitting at the bar was someone who wasn’t usually around this late into the night. Grian was sitting on one of the barstools, head hanging low and staring into his unfinished drink. Iskall sighed, as he walked over and let himself fall onto the stool beside him.

“What’s up Gri?” he said, keeping his voice light.

Grian looked up, unable to muster his usual smile, and said, “Hey Iskall.”

There was something haunted in his eyes, and Iskall had to suppress another sigh. He had told Xisuma not to put Grian on the Corleone job. But Grian had insisted and Xisuma had decided that he was ready so Iskall's warnings had fallen on deaf ears.

"How do you do it?" Grian asked. "Live with the knowledge that you have killed a person?"

"I learned to compartmentalise," Iskall said honestly. "But not everyone can do that."

"I...I really thought I was ready you know?"

Iskall did sigh this time. "Listen Grian," he said, "I’m not a good person. That doesn’t mean I don’t believe good people exist. And you? You are a good person. Maybe too good a person for all of this.”

“But you…” Grian started to protest and Iskall shook his head.

“Grian. How many people do you think I have killed?”

Grian shrugged. “I don’t know?”

“Neither do I. I stopped keeping track after a while. Good people don’t kill others for a living. And they sure as hell don’t stop caring about who they kill.

“But you. You are good. You don’t have to take this path. There are more than enough other things to do.”

Grian considered him for a moment before he said softly, “I think it’s probably too late for that.”

Iskall sighed again before he wrapped an arm around Grian’s shoulders and pulled him close. Grian was most likely right, but that didn’t mean Iskall wouldn’t try to be there for his friend and remind him that he was a good person despite what he did for a living.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr as [abschaumo1](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
